This invention relates to a hair tweezer device utilizing heat generated by the application of high frequency waves and provided with means for avoiding direct contact with the skin by the hair clamping members for nipping hairs while in use.
Hair tweezer devices of the aforementioned type which utilize heat generated by a high frequency wave generator have not hitherto been provided with means for avoiding direct contact with the skin by a pair of hair clamping members in spite of the fact that the hair clamping members are heated to an elevated temperature which causes the user to feel hot if they are brought into direct contact with the skin. Thus, when a conventional hair tweezer device of the type utilizing high frequency waves is used, caution must be exercised by the user to avoid direct contact with the skin by the tips of the hair clamping members and adjustments must be effected to the device during the operation of the device.